


Valentine's Day Surprise

by WordsMeanThings



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anger, Angry Vegeta, Comfort, Conflict Resolution, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Bulma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fools in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Love, Memories, On the Run, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsMeanThings/pseuds/WordsMeanThings
Summary: She would get over him one day. February 14th was not that day. In fact, today it was impossible to forget him. All of her memories were front and center.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Valentine's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little idea I had and wanted to post. Happy Valentine's Day all!

Bulma padded around her secluded condo in her socks while doing her laundry and cooking dinner. She was getting the hang of domestic life. Her decision to move out on her own was last minute and very much running away but she needed to.

She had been in a relationship for a year and things were serious. She had gone over to her lover's home one night, only to pull up as he was walking a woman to her car. He looked up and they made eye contact, she drove off and hadn’t seen him since.

Her parents told her that he had come by to try and talk to her but she wasn’t home. A few days later he came back and they told him she had moved out. He was shocked, everyone must have been. She’d never lived on her own.

But here she was in his over-sized sweater and a pair of shorts with soft music playing as she stirred her sauce. She sighed. Why did he have to be like everyone else? Why did she still miss him? Hadn’t her heart suffered enough?

Life was funny that way. You don’t see love coming and you’re minding your business and the next thing you know you're head over heels in love with a man who drives you crazy one minute and soothes your soul the next. And then the inevitable happens, history repeats itself in every man she finds, the other woman just so happens to cross her line of sight and everything goes to hell.

Melancholy swept her soul and she wiped a tear. She was not going to cry about this again. But sometimes she couldn't help it. It was Valentine’s Day and she thought that they’d have been somewhere together, loving one another. She had been out here alone on the outskirts of town for six months, thinking about how this was a shock to her system. He didn’t seem like the type at all. She had placed so much trust in him without even realizing it.

She would wake up some nights reaching for him and searching for his warmth. She missed his smell and cuddling with him. Talking to him was the highlight of her day sometimes. There was a cute little grin that was reserved for her alone. She always thought a piece of his soul glowed when he would look up and see her unexpectedly. He liked when she just dropped by, well he didn’t actually say it but she knew him better than anyone. Or so she used to think.

She thought about that night so many times over. The look of surprise on his face when they locked eyes. She could read him like a book but she was still so caught off guard. It just wasn’t like him to have company over at all, much less a woman. A woman with a bag on her shoulder like she had spent the night. She never thought of him as a ‘safe’ option but she damn sure didn’t take him for a cheater.

She missed having somebody to talk to every night. She was supposed to be happy right now. She was six months in and she needed to get over him. But how? How do you just get over someone who was such a big part of your life?

This time last year he had her in his home with a catered dinner in front of the fireplace. The dinner was excellent, the wine was amazing, and the conversation was great. Then he gave her this look that never failed to make her hot. And that was the end of dinner.

Her entire knowing him hadn’t been roses. They hated each other the first few months after their initial meeting. But Goku kept running into her when they were together. She later found out he was trying to set them up but of course it went horribly. Until a string of events had them getting caught making out in her driveway.

She smiled at the memory before her face fell, remembering where she was now. She sat at her table with her lunch and let her mind wander to other things. Unfortunately, it always seemed to drift back to him. She would have to see him eventually. Sooner rather than later she knew but, how would she even look at him?

In a few more weeks she’d have her emotions under control and she could talk to him without all her pesky feelings on the surface.

An hour later her doorbell rang. She had been waiting on her body pillow to arrive so she could sleep comfortably and cuddle with that instead of just being sad.

She swung the door open and found the man that she had been running from.

“Vegeta?!” she breathed, panic welling in her chest. She was not ready for this.

She tried to swing the door closed as she backed away but his hand stopped it. He stepped inside and shut the door. He stared at her, face unreadable and eyes hard. His brows were pinched together in fury.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“What the hell do you mean, I live here?! Why are you here?” she snapped.

“You ran from me.” he said insulted.

“I moved away. I didn’t run.” she huffed.

“Why?” he asked quietly.

“Are you kidding me? I saw you with another woman!” she yelled, eyes watering.

He stepped towards her at the sight of her tears.

“What woman?”

“Really Vegeta? The one leaving your house at 9:45 at night six months ago!”

“That was a misunderstanding!” he said affronted.

“I know what I saw! She left your house with an overnight bag!” she turned and walked deeper into her condo. He followed.

“What are you talking about? That wasn’t-” he suddenly stopped talking.

Bulma whirled around thinking she’d caught him in a lie when she noticed why he stopped. He was staring at her laundry on the couch.

‘Oh no!’ she thought with her heart thudding in her chest. Everything stopped and the room was deathly quiet.

His eyes swung to her. He was absolutely livid. Her eyes were wide with panic. He advanced on her and she retreated. Her back bumped the wall and he placed his hands on the wall around her.

“What the fuck Bulma?” he seethed.

“I was going to tell you.” she said with tears forming.

“You’ve been gone for six months! You had no plans on coming back! You run off in the middle of the got damn night with no word and expect me to believe you were going to call me out of the blue and tell me about a baby?!” he raved

Her hand shot to her stomach out of reflex. “I was going to tell you! I just needed time, I thought you were cheating on me!”

“That woman was a fucking jeweler. Your damn birthday was coming!”

Bulma stopped. She….believed him. The next thing he knew she was laughing hysterically. It kind of freaked him out. Her laughter turned into full blown sobs and she started to slide down to the floor.

Vegeta caught her and lifted her into his arms, taking her over to the couch. He sat with her in his lap, rubbing her back.

“I’ve ruined everything! I ruined the relationship with the only man I’ve ever loved and spent most of my pregnancy alone because I thought-” she sobbed harder.

“Shhh. I’m here now.” He placed his hand under her sweatshirt and gently rubbed her belly.

A new life will begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
